


Wholesome Mcyt Oneshots!

by pamelahoney



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Minecraft, Open to requests, Other, Wholesome, i still dont know what this means but no beta we die like men, im in history class rn what am i doing, l'manberg, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamelahoney/pseuds/pamelahoney
Summary: idk basically just a bunch of oneshots i write when im supposed to be working at schooli try to make them cute and stuffheheenjoy, ily <3 /p(open to requests)oh and on both my fics you might have noticed how the person they were gifted to was changed, it’s still the same person they just finally got an ao3 account and i wanted to make it line up okay that’s it ily
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, idk basically anything not problematic
Comments: 47
Kudos: 47





	1. intro!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySkies538](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySkies538/gifts).



here's just the basic rules i have for requests/what to expect

what i won't do:

1\. Smut (i'm a child, please. plus smut kinda scares me and i don't feel comfortable writing it. maybe one day in the future, idk)

2\. Dream being submissive (it's just _no_ )

3\. Domestic violence (self-explanatory)

4\. Tommy x Tubbo (they're minors, no)

5\. Purpled, Ranboo, Tommy, or Tubbo x anyone (again, minors)

6\. Any member of the Sleepy Bois Inc. x Another member of the Sleepy Bois Inc. (they're family and i stand by that)

7\. Niki x Eret (sibling energy)

8\. Fundy x Niki (again sibling energy)

9\. Fundy x Eret or Wilbur (father-son dynamic, hello?)

10\. Eret x anyone (pretty sure he said he's not comfortable with shipping)

11\. Ranboo x Niki (sibling dynamic imo)

12\. Skeppy and Bad x anyone but each other (it's wrong and i won't do it)

13\. Anyone x an animal (except for Wilbur and Sally, but even then i would make her more human-ish, maybe a mermaid)

14\. Techno x anyone (he’s uncomfortable with shipping)

15\. Schlatt x anyone who's not Wilbur (even so, it'll be really lowkey because i was told he wasn't comfortable with shipping. i still love the ship but manz has boundaries)

what i will do:

1\. Platonic relationships (and for this i will allow all pairings i previously said no to, because platonic is just friends <3)

2\. Fluff

3\. Angst

4\. Family fic (like wholesome familial content, not shipping)

5\. I prefer not doing triggering topics like ED's or self harm, but if it's a really good plot I'll consider it

6\. Dreamnotfound

7\. Dreambur

8\. Dreamnap

9\. Sapnotfound

10\. Skephalo

11\. Schlattbur (like i said, has to be lowkey, no makeout sessions or anything)

12\. Niki x Minx

13\. Basically any ship not involving minors/people who are uncomfortable with shipping

🌹= ship

🍄 = platonic

🌸 = fluff

🍓 = angst

Thank you so much for reading! Comment any requests you have!! (I'll probably do some oneshots that weren't requested and that I just wanted to do, as well)


	2. lavender crowns and bees (tommy + tubbo) 🍄🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy's had a hard day, but his best friend always makes things better <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive been getting requests lately and i'm so grateful <3 just wanted to let you guys know im not ignoring you, this one was pre-written and i wanted to get it out so you guys had some sort of content  
> ily guys so much and thank you for the requests and support!! <3

Tommy was tired. He'd been working all day, helping his mom with cooking, his father with his car, and his schoolwork. He just needed a break. The blonde left his bustling home to go on a walk outside. The cool, evening English air rustled Tommy's hair, blowing some golden locks into his eyes. The setting sun bathed the quiet suburbs in a warm orange glow. 

Tommy lost track of how long he was walking, lost in his thoughts, eyes focused on the old, cracked concrete sidewalk at his feet. He was just passing one of his favorite hills when he heard a sound. A gentle, friendly buzzing sound. Bees. Tommy smiled. He never used to think twice about bees, but when he became friends with his best friend and other half, Tubbo, he began to see the yellow, fuzzy creatures in a new light. Tubbo loved bees, and would visit local hives often to care for both the bees and the flowers he would plant around them, making sure the bees had a stable food source. The shorter brunette would plant his favorite flowers; lilies, peonies, daisies, and lavender. The bees liked Tubbo's lavender the best. Even Tommy had to admit he'd never seen bees so happy, or flowers such a beautiful purple. While the bees feasted on the nectar of the flowers, Tubbo would play them a gentle tune on his ukulele, and sing soft songs to them. Tommy smiled at the thought of the brunette boy smiling and singing to his bees. 

He could hear the airy melody in his mind, Tubbo's voice filling his ears.

_Good morning, honeybee_

_Good evening, honeybee_

_Eat up your nectar, honeybee_

_To grow big and strong, just like me!_

_Are the flowers pretty, honeybee?_

_Do they make you dizzy, honeybee?_

_Oh what I wouldn't give to be_

_A pretty little honeybee!_

Tubbo's cheerful, loving voice was so strong in his mind, that he could have sworn he was actually hearing it.

Wait, was he?

Tommy whipped his head around to the top of the hill, scanning for any sign of his best friend. At the top of the hill was the pair's favorite hangout spot, which also happened to be the location of one of Tubbo's hives. It was a large, ancient English oak tree, which the brunette had appropriately dubbed the "Bee Tree". A big, golden hive hung from one of the lower branches, seemingly glowing from the illumination of the setting sun. The colony of bees provided a low humming sound, making the street feel alive, even on the coldest of winter days. The grass beneath the tree was blanketed in a sea of purple lavender, the blooms soft and colorful as happiness itself. A few stray bees buzzed in the air, some perched delicately on flowers, others gathering around a small figure sat amongst the lavender, brandishing a freshly-played ukulele. Tubbo.

The blonde's face lit up as he saw his friend. He raced up the hill, the grass swaying in the gentle breeze. 

"TUBBO!" Tommy exclaimed joyously.

The sitting boy jumped a bit, having a bit of a fright from his friend's sudden appearance. Upon recognizing the boy's lively blue eyes and somewhat mischievous grin, he too smiled widely.

"Tommy! You're just in time to watch the sunset with me and the bees! They're just about finished eating their dinner."

"Oh, that's poggers, Tubbo! I heard you singing to them from down there, you're getting really good at that ukulele thing."

"Aw, thanks man! I've been practicing more, I want to give the bees a good show, y'know?"

"I can tell!" Tommy gushed. On stream, he wasn't a very, well, _complimenting_ person, but when it came to his best friend, he had no problems saying what he thought. He knew Tubbo enjoyed his kindness and would never tease him for what other boys their age would deem as "soft" or "weak." Tommy needed to unwind at times, and was grateful to have Tubbo there to cheer him up.

The shorter boy gently patted the ground next to him, signaling for the blonde to have a seat. Tommy obliged, taking care not to flatten any flowers as he did so. Tubbo was still sat cross-legged, with his uke in his lap. Tommy let his legs stretch out in front of him, leaning back on his hands, enjoying the feel of soft grass between his fingers. They gazed happily at the clementine sun, its warmth still radiating and making the boys feel safe and cozy. 

Suddenly, Tommy sensed the boy next to him move, turning to his side and furiously doing something with his hands. The taller boy craned his neck to take a peek, but whatever Tubbo was doing was just out of his line of sight. Soon after he had started, his expertise allowing him to work rather fast, Tubbo turned back to his friend, displaying two gorgeous lavender crowns he had fashioned from a small portion of the blooms. Tommy melted, his face aching from the sheer power of his smile as he took in the beauty and kindness of Tubbo's craftsmanship. 

"I made us crowns!" Tubbo announced, handing one of the wreaths to Tommy. Tubbo cheerfully placed his on his mop of chestnut hair, giggling when a bee went to drink from one of the blooms he adorned on his head. Tommy mimicked the brunette's action, placing his identical crown on his own head. Another bee landed on one of Tommy's blooms, buzzing a song into his hear.

The two boys gazed happily at the fiery sunset, lavender crowns on their heads, the buzzing of bees harmonizing with their own friendly chatter to create a symphony of pure wonder.

Tommy was in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 936 words
> 
> This was a rather short one, but (depending on the prompt, of course) most oneshots should be about this length. I got this idea earlier today in class, I hope you enjoyed the first oneshot! also, i did write tubbo's bee song, if anyone was wondering. have a lovely day honeybees <3


	3. snowflakes and snuggles (niki) 🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some niki fluff because i love her and i wish i lived where it snowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was another prewritten one- please don't hate me ;w;

It was freezing outside. Niki stood in the checkout line in her local supermarket, staring out the frosted windows into the swirl of white snow, falling from the sky and blanketing the earth. It had started to snow during her weekly grocery trip, and it was coming down hard. Niki pursed her lips, already dreading the drive home. Hopefully people had already begun salting the roads, so the drive wouldn't be as bad as she feared. The methodical beep of the cash register paused, and Niki turned her head back to the cashier, who smiled and told her her total. The blonde grinned sweetly and paid, handing the woman her blue plastic card, the harsh fluorescent lights bouncing off the reflective material. The woman's aged, brown hand took the card with a whispered thanks and swiped it, paying for the blonde's haul. Niki thanked the woman and retrieved her card.

The petite girl picked up all her bags, trying her best not to drop anything. _Thank goodness for automatic doors,_ she thought as she passed through the sliding glass entryway. Niki's boots crunched in the fresh snow as she walked blindly across the parking lot to her small, cream-colored Volkswagen car. The girl leaned down and managed to open the passenger side door, sighing gratefully as she set down all of her groceries, the weight loss a satisfying relief to her back. She gently closed the door, walking around the front of her car to get in her own seat. She immediately started the engine and switched on the heat, shivering and desperate for warmth. Fortunately, the snow had not been falling very long, so a few swift motions of the windshield wipers and she was able to see relatively clearly. Of course, she kept the wipers turned on so she would continue to have this ability. Once she was warmed up significantly (and her round-wired spectacles weren't as foggy), she raised her gloved hands to the steering wheel and pressed tentatively on the gas, and began the short drive home. 

Being a cold, snowy day as it was, not many people were on the road. To Niki's relief, her hopes earlier had come true, and the roads were salted. This made driving still a task that she needed to concentrate on, but eased her worries nonetheless. At every stoplight, the blonde paused to admire the scene around her. Giant, gray, dormant trees loomed over the road protectively, even more so to her right, where the park was. She saw some children running through the park, building frozen forts and tossing icy snowballs at each other in playful competition. Their brightly colored beanies and jackets made them easy to spot in the sea of snow, most likely to help their parents find them. Delicate ivory flakes were still skydiving all through the air, sashaying and pirouetting about gracefully. The streetlights were perched high in their ornately carved iron towers, the glowing lanterns acting as a beacon for all those around, their golden aura soothing every soul in their vicinity. Niki beamed in admiration for the sight around her; she loved the beautiful winters in her town. Then, the holly-red stoplight turned to a pleasant spring green, alerting the content blonde that she could resume her journey home. 

After a few short minutes, Niki pulled into the driveway of her small cottage-like home, where she lived alone. The red brick was dusted with snow, making her home look like a red velvet cake. The blonde giggled at the thought. She turned off her engine and stepped out of her car, reluctant to leave the warmth, even if she would only be in the cold for a few moments. As Niki grabbed her bags, balancing them carefully in her arms, the scratchy brown paper brushing against the pale pink material of her winter coat. Her boots crunched in the snow as she walked past her evergreen bushes which were blanketed in pure, white flakes. As Niki stepped up to her door, her gloved hand reaching for the cold brass handle, the warmth of the indoors beckoning her in, she heard a soft sound emit from one of her bushes. Normally, Niki would brush it off, but the sound was urgent, pleading. The blonde quickly opened her door, rushing to her kitchen to set her bags down on the cold, sterile marble counter-tops, the door still open. She turned ran back to the door, and changed her pace, walking gingerly to the still-green bushes. 

Taking a deep breath, not sure what she would find, the petite woman used her hands to push apart the thin twigs of the plant, searching for the source of the sound. As her searching neared the creature, she heard the noise again. This time, it was much clearer. 

_Mrow._

A kitten!

But, what was a kitten doing out here in the cold?

Niki frantically looked through all the bushes, and finally found the kitten. As soon as she saw the frail, shivering baby, her motherly instincts kicked in. She scooped the cat up in her arms, cradling it to her chest. She tried her best to shield it from the snow, the creature was soaked enough as it is. She carried it inside, shutting the door tightly with her hip. The kitten still cried, wanting warmth, food, care. Niki walked slowly (so as not to frighten the shivering mass in her arms) to her fireplace. She shifted the furball to cradle it in her left arm, so she had a free hand to start a fire and warm the both of them up. Starting the fire was easy, the flames leapt up, eagerly consuming the dry wood in the hearth. In return for the blaze's feast, the fire offered Niki and the kitten warmth and safety. The amber and crimson flames danced, filled with a lust for life. 

As the benevolent inferno celebrated, Niki gently sat down on her old, green tweed couch, facing the hearth and opening her arms slightly to give the kitten a clear view of the fire, while still holding it protectively to her chest. The water on the kitten's fur had begun to dry, and the its shivering declined rapidly. To comfort it further, the blonde began stroking its fur. This was the first time Niki was able to get a good look at it, and she absolutely melted at how precious the kitten was. She was a calico, the tawny browns spotting around her, touching patches of black, all on a pure white coat, reminiscent of the blizzard just outside the home. The kitten was petite, like Niki, with big, curious jade eyes. It surveyed the room around it, taking in its new surroundings, the warm home-y space contrasting greatly to the harshly cold snow. Niki smiled adoringly. She briefly turned her head and arm behind her, pulling a warm blanket off the back of the couch, where she usually slung it over. The fleece blanket was brown and soft as well... kitten's fur. Niki draped it over herself and the kitten, with only their heads poking out. The combination of the fire, Niki's affection, and the blanket made the kitten start purring blissfully. 

"You're so cute, you know that, kitty?" Niki gushed. "I suppose if I'm to keep you, you need a name. What should you be called?" Niki let the question hanging in the air, more directed at herself than the actual kitten. Niki observed the small calico staring at the fire, the flying embers reflecting as sparkles in her eyes.

"You love the hearth, don't you? Maybe we'll name you after that! You know Hestia? She's the Greek goddess of the hearth. Would you want to be called Hestia?" Niki asked, looking expectantly at the cat. The cat let out a small mewling sound, which Niki took as affirmation.

"Well, welcome to my home, Hestia! So glad I found you!" Niki exclaimed, cuddling the kitten closer. 

Soon, the calm atmosphere and the warmth of the fire made the two drowsy, and they drifted off into a dreamless sleep, both still snuggling safe in the comfort of the blonde's cottage, protected from the snow outside. What better way to fall asleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1369 words
> 
> This was rather long for a oneshot, but I had a lot of fun writing it! I'll be out of town this weekend and can't bring my laptop with me, so unfortunately I won't get to work on this over the weekend. However, when I get home again, the upload schedule should go back to normal. I felt really happy writing this and I hope you had fun reading it! remember to share and vote if you liked this, have a wonderful day!!!


	4. a purple void (ranboo + purpled) 🍄🍓🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo has memory loss, and loses his best friend. after searching for a year, he is found <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by smphoria on AO3!!

Ranboo had always struggled with his memory. He didn't know why he did, he'd just been bad with remembering things ever since he was a kid. Or, at least he thought it started when he was a kid. He couldn't remember exactly. All he knew was that he would have to be continually exposed to something in order to remember it. It frustrated him, he hated living a life filled with holes. His own life was some out-of-reach thing, a pirate's buried treasure. However, the pirate had lost the map. And now Ranboo's memories were locked away in some iron-and-wood chest, deep underground, where he would never find them. Ranboo would lie awake at night in his bed, the cotton sheets keeping him warm in the cold, barren, loneliness of his mind. He would run his hand through his hazel hair, trying to remember something, anything. No matter how hard he tried, nothing. Not even a flicker of an image in his mind. Just emptiness. Then the tall boy would bite his lip, trying not to break down in sobs. The repeated movements of his dry-heaving chest would eventually exhaust him into sleep, and he would wake up wondering why his lip hurt.

Lately, over the past year, Ranboo had been feeling more empty than usual. Something was missing. Someone? He didn't know. All he knew was that something that was there before, wasn't anymore. He felt so alone. He didn't remember feeling this alone before. Or maybe that was just him, this time. But something, deep within the reddened cardiac tissues of his heart, told him that he was missing something important. He dug deep into his mind, frantically searching for any sign of what was missing. He tried for days on end to find it. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months became a year. He still had no sign of what he had lost. He stopped going outside. He was too busy with his constant search, too hurt by the loss of... he didn't know!!! He just wanted to give up, and live in a void, apart from anyone. He was sick of fighting tirelessly against a force that he could not beat, an imaginary entity his mind had created to blind himself.

One day, Ranboo awoke with a dull pain in his lip, as usual. He rolled sloppily out of his bed, not even bothering to get dressed. He didn't have the motivation anymore. He reached for his favorite black shades on his blandly-carved wooden nightstand, when he accidentally (and clumsily) knocked them onto the floor. They clattered against the hardwood floor, bouncing under his bed, out of sight. Ranboo groaned. He was a tall man, and it was always a pain to get on the ground to search for something. Nonetheless, he got on his hands and knees on the cold wood and peered under his bed, scanning the darkness for his sunglasses. Something shiny caught his eye. Ranboo grinned, and reached his long arms for the object. When he clasped his hand around it, he felt a wave of confusion as he realized this was not his shades. He pulled his arm back and unclasped his fingers, looking at the delicate object, dwarfed by his soft hand. It was a thin golden chain, with a purple pendant at the end. The pendant was shaped oddly, like it was missing something. The hazel-haired boy smirked mirthlessly, relating to that idea. The charm seemed almost like a heart, but had a jagged side, like it was broken. Why would he have a broken necklace?

Peering closer, he saw an inscription on the charm.

"Be Fri"

What the hell did that mean?

He stared at the object for pog-knows-how-long, until an unfamiliar but welcome flame of recognition soared through his veins, warming his blood and widening his eyes. A flash of purple covered his vision, a circle of different shades of purple ribbons across the circle. There was depth, mountains and valleys of a purple range. The Andes, the Appalachians, the Alps, the Himalayas, and The Rockies combined paled in comparison to the range he saw before him. And in the center of the circle was a black void, dark as night but loving as the sunrise. Staring closer at the mental image, Ranboo had a realization.

It was an eye.

Eyes belonged to people.

There was a person out there that was significant enough to cause him this mental torment at their loss.

And whoever they were, Ranboo needed to find them.

Ranboo leapt from the floor (forgetting completely about his shades), necklace still in hand, and raced to his closet. For the first time in months, he had a drive. He had the will to get up out of his room, make himself look presentable, and get out into the world. He missed the sunlight, he missed the bored moo of the cows, he missed the faces of those he loved.

And most of all, he missed the face of whoever owned those caring amethyst eyes.

Ranboo quickly got dressed, donning his sharp black suit and red tie, slipping the necklace over his head and laying it to rest on his neck, even going so far as to adorn his gleaming golden crown for the first time in, well, he didn't remember how long. He felt so alive. His passion for life had been ignited again. He had a reason to wake up. And that reason was to find this person.

He dashed out the door, slamming it behind him. A stray cat jumped at the sudden movement, then watched curiously as he sped down the cobblestone path, licking the calico fur on its paws. He ran past a small, bewildered woman with blonde hair carrying a bushel of flowers in her arms, not responding when she called his name incredulously. He was racing all around, eyes stolen by anything purple in hue, trying furiously to remember. The image of the woman he ran past came into his mind. He had seen her eyes, and they weren't the deep lavender he was searching for. He switched her eyes for the ones he was searching for in his mind, and something else clicked.

Blonde hair.

Purple eyes.

He just needed to find someone with blonde hair and purple eyes!!

Ranboo ran for what seemed like hours to his exhausted legs, but what had only been about thirty minutes. He collapsed, out of breath, under a tree by a small pond. He drew in large, cold breaths, the air stinging his throat. His chest burned. Fortunately, the large oak leaves provided ample shade, and a welcome chill radiated from the pond. Ranboo stared at the pond, his eyes following the fish as they swam, their golden scales reflecting the sunlight. He was about to doze off when he felt a warm grasp on his shoulder.

"R-ranboo...?"

Ranboo sleepily looked up, gazing into the face that belonged to the hand with hazy eyes. Blonde locks fell over deep lavender eyes, which gazed at Ranboo with concern. It took a few seconds for it to click, but suddenly all the memories came flooding back. Ranboo's eyes welled with tears, and he pulled the boy down for a hug.

"PURPLED!" he cried, euphoric. Ranboo clung to the boy's purple hoodie desperately, praying that this was actually happening. He sobbed into the blonde's chest, and the boy ran his fingers through Ranboo's hazel hair.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay, shh, shh, it's okay..." Purpled soothed, whispering in his ear.

"I- can't believe you're back- I missed you, I was so lonely, I couldn't remember anything, I- I- I found, I found the locket! The best friends necklace!" Ranboo smiled up at Purpled through teary eyes, holding up the charm for him to see. Purpled smiled endearingly, and held up the charm of his own locket, pressing the jagged end to Ranboo's so it formed a small purple heart. Purpled had worn the necklace everyday since they parted, each day making him feel more regret for his actions. But it was okay now. They were together again, and this time, Purpled wasn't letting him go.

"I missed you, Ranboo."

"I missed you, too."

The boys fell asleep in their heartfelt embrace, warmed by the golden sun shining through the emerald leaves, the amber fish swimming through the aquamarine pond, seeming to dance in celebration of the boys' reunion.

They were together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1398 words
> 
> yoooo we finally getting through my list of requests lol-  
> also ixkoals  
> i know you're there  
> your request is next  
> writing it rn  
> tehe


	5. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pian

eeeeeeeeeeeeeee okay so uh

idk if you've seen the news or whatever

or maybe this hasn't affected too many countries outside of my own

but uh

winter storms are not poggers

and basically i wasn't able to write for over a week because they've hit my town hard

so uh

sorry for basically disappearing

i know even before the storms hit, i was kinda lazing around

but now im able to write again

but i will still try my best on the oneshots, i don't intend to rush

but anyways

have a lovely dayyyyyy <3

thank you for all your supporttttt -w-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next oneshot is almost done, it'll most likely be posted today or tomorrow


	6. rainy nights and many-sided dice (schlatt + wilbur) 🍄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d&d fun owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @jack_manimold!! my first ever requester, thank you so much! i dont know much about d&d but i hope you enjoyed this!

Wilbur loved the rain. Not in the way a child would, running out into the shower of crystalline droplets, jumping in muddy puddles and soaking his clothes, but in the way a tired 20-something year old (such as himself) would. He loved the scent of the rain, the way it tapped at his bedroom window, creating a soft, peaceful melody for him to just curl up in bed to. He loved how the bright light of the sun was muffled by the heavy clouds, creating the perfect gentle glow. The tall, slender man was sitting on his bed, staring out his window. The sky was a blend of gray, the light illuminating his face, heightening his cheekbones. He could feel the cold radiating off the chilled glass of his window pane. It was lovely.

Despite the beautiful weather, Wilbur felt a pang of loneliness in his heart. He’d been living on his own for several years now, and had gotten used to not having people bumbling about the house, but every now and then he just wanted a little company. That’s why he enjoyed streaming a lot, because it meant he actually got to _interact_ with people, something he desperately needed. Whenever his streams would end, he would sit on his bed, the navy blue sheets dipping under his figure, and just stare into nothing. He could stay like that for five minutes or an hour, but he had to do it. Contrary to his introverted persona, Wilbur was very dependent on human interaction, and talking to his friends was the highlight of every day. He missed them.

Wilbur was just going to turn over and take a nap when he heard his phone buzz excitedly. He reached for it, eyebrows raised, surprised anyone would think to message him. He wasn’t due to stream today, and didn’t have any plans made that he could possibly be late for. The screen illuminated on him raising it to his face, the pixels coming to life on command. A dark gray banner resting on his lock screen heralded a DM from his good friend, Schlatt. Wilbur gave a small smile. He tapped on the notification, and after entering his password, he was taken to his Discord DMs. The pale letters stood out against the stormy-gray background.

_jschlatt: hey wilby :)_

_wilboo-chan: the fuck you just call me?_

_jschlatt: better than calling you by your username smh_

_jschlatt: unless you want that_

_wilboo-chan: just call me by my name for fucks’ sake_

_wilboo-chan: anyways, what’d’you message for? am i late for a recording or something?_

_jschlatt: nah i just wanted to hang out, gettin lonely_

_wilboo-chan: what’s that? the pretty princess is lonely in her poorly-built american tower?_

_jschlatt: stfu motherfucker, i live in england now_

_wilboo-chan: XD_

_wilboo-chan: once an american, always an american_

_wilboo-chan: but in all honesty im a bit lonely myself, so what do you wanna do?_

_jschlatt: idk, ive been wanting to try out dnd. you’re into all that nerd and virgin shit, aren’t you?_

_wilboo-chan: ive played it a few times as a kid, but i don't remember being all that good at it. you got a set?_

_jschlatt: ‘course i do, im not gonna ask you to play and then make you buy a set_

_jschlatt: what do you take me for, wilbur? some kinda dumbass?_

_wilboo-chan: yes that is precisely what i take you for_

_jschlatt: bet you wanna take me another way ;)_

_wilboo-chan: i see it's been too long since you’ve talked to minx in her pink wig_

_jschlatt: oh shut the fuck up_

_wilboo-chan: XD_

_wilboo-chan: anyways when were you thinking of coming over?_

_jschlatt: whenever you open the damn door_

Their conversation was interrupted by an obnoxious, impatient knock at Wilbur’s front door.

_jschlatt: ;)_

Wilbur shook his head, giggling to himself.

“That little bitch boy…” Wilbur joked to himself, rising from his bed to go answer the door. Before leaving his room, he quickly checked his reflection in the bedroom mirror. He fluffed up his soft brown fringe, straightened his golden-wire spectacles, and smoothed out his soft ochre sweater. He smiled into the mirror, excited to finally hang out with a friend. He half-jogged to his front door, taking a quick glance through the peephole, smirking at the sight of Schlatt standing impatiently on his doorstep. Wilbur turned the brass handle and pulled inward, a blast of cold air entering the home, along with a soaked and moody Schlatt.

“Left me out there so long I’m wetter than your mom when she sees me…” The shorter boy grumbled as he walked inside the home, footsteps creaking on the old wood planks. Wilbur only laughed, and closed the solid wooden door behind him with a slight creak.

“Nice to see you too, Schlatt.” Wilbur greeted with a shake of his head.

Wilbur led Schlatt to his dimly lit bedroom, offering him a seat on a rug patterned with rings of different shades of blue, that was covering the center of the hardwood floor. Both men took a seat, getting comfortable on the fabric and crossing their legs. Wilbur watched Schlatt try to situate himself to his preference, his navy blue sweater rustling against his ripped jeans. His chocolate brown hair swayed subtly as he moved, the softness of it contrasting greatly to the harsh, off-put look on Schlatt’s face.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Wilbur asked compulsively, breaking the silence.

“D&D, remember, dumbass?” Schlatt shot back, the playful look in his eyes assuring the taller man that he wasn’t genuinely upset.

Wilbur chuckled. “Alright then, where’s the set?”

“I was just getting to that, if you’d give me a goddamn minute.” Schlatt’s remark earned another laugh from Wilbur, as he pulled out a decently sized box from inside his sweater. How had Wilbur not noticed the odd geometric bulge in his shirt?

“I got it right here.” Schlatt continued, rather nonchalantly. Wilbur fucking _lost it._ He fell over on his side, ignoring the muted protest of dull pain in his ribs. He was wheezing his lungs out, laughing violently.

“BAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA-”

Schlatt stared at Wilbur in bewilderment. Bewilburment.

“The fuck are you on-”

“You just- you just pulled- a whole ass D&D set, out of your sweater-” Wilbur managed to choke out through giggles, before once again succumbing to a fit of mirthful laughter.

“It was RAINING! I didn’t wanna get it wet!”

“You could have used a BAG-”

“Oh, what, and look like a woman with a purse?”

“You already look like a woman, princess.” Wilbur smiled mischievously.

“If you think _I_ look like a woman, that just shows that you get _zero_ pussy.”

“Just shut the fuck up and set up the game.”

Now it was Schlatt’s turn to laugh, Wilbur’s fake pout melting into a smile at the sound.

Schlatt laid out the contents of the box neatly, focused on his work. He handed Wilbur a sheet of paper, still not taking his eyes off of his task. Wilbur smirked, amused at how focused he was on something he had previously categorized as “nerd and virgin shit.”

“Make a character.”

“Any guidelines?”

“Everything’s mapped out on the page, dumbass. You should get new glasses, cuz those damn Harry Potter ones ain’t working.”

“They’re not Harry Potter glasses, they’re spectacles.”

“The fuck are spectacles? Enough of your fucking British words, this is America, speak American.”

“You can’t say that anymore, you’re in Britain.”

“...fuck.”

Wilbur erupted into another small fit of laughter, but despite this he still raised a shaking hand to begin mapping out his character, for even in the shorter man’s slightly humbled state, he was feisty. It took about 10 minutes, but eventually both boys had finished their characters. Wilbur held his paper to his chest to hide it from Schlatt’s view, watching eagerly as the hazel-haired boy added the final few pencil strokes to his paper. Satisfied with his work, Schlatt lifted up his head and paper alike, and began to read out from it.

“So, my guy’s name is Jebediah, and he’s a level one human rogue, and before this dungeon he was a criminal....” Schlatt went on to explain the languages his character could speak, his proficiencies and saving throws, etc etc. Wilbur bit back a remark on how fluent he seemed in the game, for someone who had ‘just been wanting to try out d&d,’ as he knew better than to interrupt a rambling Schlatt. The hazel-haired boy finished reading off all the details of his character, and the taller brunette awarded him a smile and some jovial applause, taking friendly pleasure in the play-glare he earned from the ex-American. Wilbur held out the paper he had previously been clutching to his soft sweater, and after adjusting his glasses, began to read from it.

“My character’s name is Will, an’ he’s a level one elf sorcerer, specifically a necromancer.” He paused to let his words sink in, then continued as normal. “Before this dungeon, y’know, this guy, he’s always fancied magic, he was a Sage. And he’s SO intelligent, so much intelligence. A fair amount of wisdom, too.” Wilbur explained his character in a rather animated fashion, so used to entertaining his audience of twitch viewers. Schlatt observed and nodded along with Wilbur’s words, paying much closer attention to them than Wilbur had to him.

“And Schlatt, if you need me to explain what intelligence is, I don’t mind at all-” Wilbur said jokingly, enunciating slowly the word intelligence, before being cut off by Schlatt.

“God DAMN it Wilbur-”

Both boys broke into laughter, enjoying one another’s company and humor alike. Neither one admitted it, but both were just relieved to be in the presence of another human being, especially a friend they were so close to. Lungs aching, they settled down, and their laughter faded into winded chuckles.

“Alright! So, I’ve prepared quite the dungeon for us today, Wilbur. Lots of spooky ghosts and shit.”

“Oooo.”

“Yes, that’s what ghosts sound like.”

“Pfft.”

Schlatt went on to explain the setting of his dungeon, and a brief overview of the goal ahead of Wilbur, and vaguely mapped out the adventure ahead of him. Wilbur bobbed his head along with Schlatt’s words, taking care to acknowledge him.

“Now, let’s begin!” Schlatt ended his speech, smiling deviously as he announced the beginning of Will’s journey. Wilbur was just pondering what his first action should be, when a thought struck him, and he instantly broke out into a grin. Schlatt noticed his facial expression change, and looked at him quizzically.

“What’s so funny?”

Wilbur giggled before answering, earning another strange look from the hazel-haired man.

“Schlatt- Schlatt, my guy, how do you intend to use your rogue if you’re Dungeon Master?”

The shorter man’s face flushed, and he let out a sheepish “ _...oh._ ”

Wilbur allowed himself the satisfaction of a long, breathy laugh, before returning to Schlatt to help him find a solution.

“Here, I'm sure you can be a rogue _and_ Dungeon Master at the same time, okay?”

“But I don’t think that’s allowed-”

“Who’s gonna stop us? Besides, when did rules ever stop you, Mr. Election-Stealer?” Wilbur reasoned with a playful smirk. Wilbur ran his hands through his fluffy fringe as he watched the American sit and ponder Wilbur’s proposition. The taller man smiled faintly, the same endearing smile like a parent watching their child proudly. Even though Schlatt was loud and boisterous onstream, he could be a thoughtful guy at times. After closely taking Wilbur’s words into consideration, Schlatt finally responded, his words still laced with a hint of hesitation.

“I guess we could work it out.” Schlatt puffed his chest up, his regular obnoxious confidence returning. “After all, it’ll just give me an advantage, huh?”

“Even then, that won’t help you.”

“Imagine thinking you’ll win the game.”

“Imagine thinking _you_ will.”

“Bet you don’t even know _how._ ”

“...shut up and give me the dice.”

Schlatt laughed, but obliged. He handed Wilbur an eight-sided die that gleamed forest green, and a six-sided die that was the color of a flaming blaze, as if the inferno had been trapped and crystallized inside the die. Wilbur rolled the die, and he moved his little figurine across the floor and mimed climbing over a wall. Schlatt rolled the die and climbed over as well. With a glint in his eyes, he announced proudly:

“After climbing over the city borders, you encounter a wandering, lone Gelatinous Cube! It approaches you! What do you do?”

Wilbur scoffs. “Fuck, Schlatt, monsters already? Hm, I attack it?”

Schlatt nodded to the dice. “Roll.”

Wilbur rolled the dice, pumping his fist when the numbers allowed him to attack the beast.

“Woo! Die, fuckin’ Slimecicle-lookin’-ass!”

Schlatt smiled, and rolled his own dice. “A critical hit! The Cube is wounded, and slithers off, leaving the path clear. You continue on your way.”

The boys played long into the night, managing to play just fine even with Schlatt double-roleing. The sun set and the moon rose, all the while two tall men rolled many-sided dice and laughed and cheered, occasionally arguing when the brunette was certain that the die read he could attack a stray dragon, and the hazel-haired boy said it was clear that Wilbur had been set on fire. After hours passing by in the span of seconds, Jebediah the Rogue and Will the Necromancer had cleared the kingdom and slain the wretched Storm Giant that had been terrorizing a region across the land, bringing peace to the people, and attracting many of the region’s women to the two heroes. After a loud and joyful victory, the two friends eventually slipped into sleep, exhausted from their fantasy endeavors. Their laughter faded into soft snores, just as the rain slowed and moon faded into sun, the gentle morning rays warming the sleeping forms, its solar grasp soporific. Both men dreamed of their journey, smiling unconsciously.

What adventures would await for them next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2249 words
> 
> aaaa sorry this took forever! ive had a lot going on, but i hope you've enjoyed this! its pretty obvious i dont know the first thing about d&d so apologies for how painful this must be to those that know the game- i tried lol ;w; prompt was too cute, i couldn't refuse! also again, sorry for taking forever, i really value quality chapters over quantity (even tho tbh this chapter was kinda botched) and i would rather try my best then churn out a oneshot everyday. also, omg, thank you so much for 1200+ reads! im in shock! this is the most reads ive ever gotten for a fic on any platform!! thank you so much for the support, i hope you have a wonderful day!!


End file.
